One Lonely Night Lost
by BreakingLucinda
Summary: Takada, knowing she had been abandoned by none other than Light Yagami, finds a temporary relief of her lonesomeness. If just for then. YURI, ONESHOT


**Author's Note: Oh boy, here's the suicide jump [possibly]. This is a genre I've never done before: romance. I'll try not to make it too lame, though. This is also yuri-romance, by the way, and it's a one-shot. You've been warned! **

Light hadn't been around for at least two weeks. As if by magic, he had vanished randomly after a sweet night of passion. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence or magic, but it had to be.

That time ago, he was flossing his fingers through her hair and ravaging at her silky collarbone, teeth and tongue and all. Would the brilliant Light Yagami really break a woman to her basics?

Takada knew, but hated to believe. Maybe it was just karma doing its job.

She sat and watched Hard Gay with a slight distance in her eye as if seeing through the television. Takada hated this show, but her roommate loved it. There was no redeeming value but to entertain. That was not Takada's style, while intelligence and just inhibitions were.

Maybe she didn't practice them the night before, though. But who could help it?

Everything started to turn drunken and dizzy around 1 AM, maybe 4. The lights flashed bolder than ever, the bass pulsing in the ceiling instead of the floor. At this point, the woman took a slight note that she was absolutely wasted; or at least 15 dollars of her good money was.

All that nonsense was forgotten when a silhouette practically flew onto the dance floor. Now Takada was both hot, and serenely bothered as the petite figure did the show. The walls, the band and people were gone.

The room turned, and so did the shadow's hips.

The world dropped beneath Takada's feet, but the trace of the other girl just popped down with it. She felt herself go slick when just the lightest trace of pampered skin landed upon lusting eyes.

But everything stopped when their lips touched. Neither could tell who walked toward who first, but they were too drunk to care about anything. The young girl's tongue snaked along the other's lower lip, wracking shivers from Takada's spine. They met halfway, caressing amongst each other's mouths…

…And before the woman realized it, that same little girl was in bed with her. She must have been about 18 with her pink cheeks and lips, her cherry breasts sloping out of the comforter as she slept. Takada remembered scarcely her wrenching screams and melting moans. She could even still taste her come, the huge lot of it still weighing down on her belly. Even in that massive headache, her head swam with the beast that had came out of her the night before. The water where it rested was beginning to run down her thighs again, leaving her arousal dry and withered in Takada's hung-over state.

Now here she was, watching a stupid show and waiting for her roommate to realize what she had dragged in. What a day it would be, never mind a whole truckload of karma for the rest of her love life!

'Nonsense, it all just runs in a cause-and-effect way. There's no magic to it. There is no such thing, Kiyomi.'

"Kiyomi?", came a meek voice. It was not Mizuki's, thank God, but…her. What was the name again?

"Yes?" she murmured back, looking into a different pair of blue eyes. Last night, they were vibrant and lusty. This morning, however, they were tired and dull. Takada suddenly felt somewhat bad for keeping the kid up for so late. She probably had school.

"I-I need to go to work. But I'm not feeling good, so I was wondering if you could take me if it's not much trouble…" she said, her face suddenly pallid as if talking about it made her feel ill.

"Not yet. Come here." The blonde nodded, sitting next to her one-night stand with a slight groan. Takada noticed yet again that it was a much-different groan than just a few hours ago. She put a sympathetic arm around the small-framed girl, pulling her close to her body.

"You need to rest that hangover off." She suggested, petting her nappy mane of hair gently. The showered girl that was Misa Amane nestled into her elder's breast, purring contentedly. "'Know." She mumbled, fumbling into the woman's lap. Misa longed to pretend that this was her mother, the person that had often held her as a child. But now she was gone forever. Nobody could cradle her now but this woman she had sex with the night before.

Was it sad? Yes. Was it abnormal? No, so it didn't matter to Misa. But maybe it mattered some to Kiyomi…

"Why did we get together last night?" Misa asked, sounding none too regretful at all as she closed her eyes.

It was a heart-stabbing question for Takada. It was painful to answer, simply because she knew damned well what Yagami was made of. If he was gone for two weeks, he was gone forever. Happened to every other girl, and it would happen to her. Nobody loved her like Misa had loved her last night, even if she couldn't remember much of anything.

"Because I'm lonely." She answered solemnly.

"That's okay. So am I."


End file.
